


【翔润】你从山中来21

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】你从山中来21

僵在樱井翔怀里，松本润愣了半天才想明白自己应该说什么。

“翔，翔君，我不太明白你的意思……”松本润语无伦次，双手抵着樱井翔的胸膛，就是不和他对视。

“原来润不懂么，你昨天晚上那么热情，我还以为你都知道呢。”樱井翔低声笑着，语气里带着不易察觉的宠溺和无奈。

偏偏松本润觉得，他那点不甚明显的意思，就像黑夜里的篝火堆那样，显眼夺目。

“我……嗯……那个……我肚子疼你快放开我我要去方便！”松本润被樱井翔的话搞得手足无措，装天真继续问也不对，不好意思承认了也不对，妖狐只好从对方怀里挣脱出来，一溜烟跑了出去。

至此，樱井·看似稳如狗实则内心慌得一批·翔，才长长地吐了口气。

他还真怕松本润睁着双无辜的大眼睛，眨巴眨巴之后问他，“翔君，我应该知道什么？”

那他妈该怎么解释！

还好这小狐狸似乎处在半懂半不懂之间，又因为害羞就瞎找了个看似懂了又不好意思说的借口跑掉了。

否则樱井翔就该露馅了。

看着有些乱糟糟的被褥，他又想起了昨天晚上。

准确的说，是昨天晚上的前半段，在松本润身体里发泄了一次之后还远远没有得到满足，做到后来，他都不记得两个人是怎么搂到一起睡过去，又是怎么迷迷糊糊地扯过被褥盖在身上的了。

但经过了这第一次的亲密，樱井翔已经明白，自己对松本润那朦胧的心动，已经演变成了具体的喜欢。

喜欢他的眼睛，那是水晶般剔透的紫色，深邃而神秘。

喜欢他的嗓音，叫着“翔哥哥”的时候，像团子似的又甜又糯。

喜欢他的拥抱，温暖，柔软，能让人整个陷进去。

喜欢在他唇齿间流连，忘了时间，也上了瘾。

喜欢……

喜欢他的一切，喜欢全部的松本润。

这么想着，樱井翔的手往旁边一划拉，就碰到了一件柔软的外衫。

那是松本润的外套，他只穿着里衣就窜出去了。

阴阳师跟个变态似的，抓起那件白衣贴到脸上，深深地吸了口气。

鼻腔里顿时充满了松本润的味道，像青草混合着枯叶，不知名的野花，以及被太阳晒过了的毛皮。

仿佛是跳跃在山野间嬉戏打滚的，贪玩的小狐狸。

松本润出去之后，就躲到房子侧面，蹲在墙根下揪草。

明明有别的混过去的方法，为什么偏偏选择了逃跑呢。

一根野草被揪成一小截一小截的，草汁被拧出来，带着清新的味道。

松本润满脸都是纠结，百思不得其解。

难道发情期的后遗症，是脑子变得不好使了么。

还有，樱井翔那家伙，昨天晚上怎么回事，刚才又是怎么回事！

现在冷静下来以后，松本润觉得，对方这反常的表现，都已经不能单纯地用“失心疯”来形容了。

简直就像是换了个芯子一样，做着以前绝不会做的事，说着以前绝不会说的话。

虽然平心而论，樱井翔的所作所为跟原来相比，才更像个爷们，可这绝不是松本润所期望的，他宁可对方一直就是那个软弱的怂货，脾气好到像是根本没脾气，而不是现在这个，根本无法掌控的阴阳师。

昨天晚上被压在榻榻米上，松本润甚至生出了细微的恐惧感，让他某个瞬间，连逃都不敢逃。

然后就稀里糊涂地被喂了鼠尾草妖的妖丹，发情期加上催情剂，让松本润从里烧到外，彻底地失去了理智和控制。

他绝不想承认，昨天晚上那个被干到不停尖叫的人是自己，他不想承认，甚至想彻底打消内心深处的那个想法——很爽，还想要。

这绝对是因为发情期和那不正经妖丹的双重作用，绝对是！

松本润甩了甩头，像是狠狠甩掉了他脑子里升起的那些朦胧而暧昧的意识，逼迫自己重新变得清醒。他扔掉手里沾着泥土的草根，撑着膝盖站起来想回去接着应付樱井翔，最好能从樱井翔嘴里，套出他为啥如此反常的原因。

腰还没伸直呢，妖狐的脸色就猛地一变。

妈的，怎么真肚子疼了！

顾不上想那些有的没的，松本润赶紧朝茅房跑了过去。

樱井翔在屋里等了好一会儿，松本润才脸色恹恹地回来了。

一进屋，他就倒在被褥上，扯过被子将自己整个儿都蒙在了下面。

“润？润？你怎么了？肚子还难受吗？”隔着被子，樱井翔的声音变得闷闷的，松本润置若罔闻。

他还沉浸在难以置信的震惊当中，身为妖怪，身为已经长出了八条尾巴的狐狸，怎么还会拉肚子！？

“润？润！”樱井翔还在不停地叫他。

烦死了！

松本润“呼”地掀开被子坐起来，想对樱井翔怒目而视，又怕自己表情太狰狞露了馅，半收敛半不收敛的生气表情，看起来就像是恼羞成怒的小朋友，只剩下让人喊“可爱”了。

樱井翔也不例外，他都看呆了。

“翔君！”松本润皱了皱鼻子，语气里透露着不满。

“嗯？”樱井翔猛然回神。

“拉肚子了……”松本润委委屈屈，脸上带着恰到好处的不知所措。

“啊？”樱井翔完全在状况之外，一时间没反应过来。

“那，那我去给你弄点热水喝？”过了一小会儿，他才试探着问了出来。

“唔……”松本润不置可否，重新摔在了床铺上。

樱井翔忙不迭出去了。

阴阳寮的席官居所，相叶正在自己的房间里，认真画符。

“雅纪雅纪，你猜怎么着？”阔别许久的二宫从外面冲进屋，一双眼睛贼亮贼亮的。

“你在山洞里看见好东西了？”相叶搁下笔，十分配合自家式神，也摆出兴致勃勃的样子。

“你就不能多猜几遍？”犬神一脸“你真扫兴”的表情。

“我多猜几遍，你又说我是笨蛋，那以后还怎么玩？”相叶大声抗议，委屈得不行。

“下次你第二遍才能猜对，就这么定了！”被反将一军，二宫红了耳朵，当即拍板。

“好好好，都听小和的，”阴阳师脾气超好，“那小和现在能告诉我，山洞里的‘好东西’，到底是什么了吗？”

“答应的你可别给忘了，”二宫嘟囔一句，想到自己发现的东西，又兴奋了起来，“我觉得我这次答应他们太英明了，那个山洞的最深处，居然有一副野衾的遗骨，还是完整的，成年之后才死的！”

二宫的话也让相叶大感意外，他总算明白二宫到底为什么这样开心了。

“野衾吗，都多少年没见过了……”阴阳师喃喃念叨。

在人类眼中，野衾是一种十分弱小的妖怪。

说白了那就是鼯鼠成精，会在深更半夜树林里，扑到落单的行人脸上，让人窒息而死，然后吸食人的灵魂，或者直接啃食血肉。

两三个人结伴就不怕它，一旦有人被袭击，另外一个人用镰刀都能杀死野衾，比杀死一只野狗困难不了多少。

人类由此认为野衾弱小。

但那完全是因为他们见到的，几乎都是还未成年的野衾的缘故。

也许野衾这种妖怪太过特别，成年与未成年的个体实力差异巨大，被当做是两种不同的妖怪也不足为奇。

以千年为限，满一千岁的野衾才算是成年个体，未成年的野衾和一般实力低微的小妖怪差不多，靠吞噬人的精气，其他妖怪的妖丹，或者干脆吃人来存活。

野衾虽然千岁才成年，但满一百岁即具备生育能力，幼崽出生后就会被抛弃，长大完全靠自己，成年前又实力低微，所以能够顺利长大的野衾，万里挑一。那些成年的野衾，不仅具备远超同类的聪明头脑，还得有逆天的运气，缺一不可。

这种妖怪五年生育一次，一次只生一胎，本来生育能力就不够强，不像野猫野狗一样几个月一窝，一窝就四五六七只，再加上容易成为其他妖怪的食物，没有足够强的自保能力，八岐大蛇活跃妖怪横行的日子里都少见未成年的野衾，就更不用说已经成年了的。

野衾成年后本体不会有太大的变化，还是两只手就能捧起来的大小，但具备了化形的能力，发动攻击的时候，也不再是只能落到敌人脸上使之窒息这一种幼稚手段。

成年野衾，是少数可以使用“领域”的妖怪之一。

八岐大蛇的领域名叫“死者之国”；食梦貘可以进入梦境，可以在梦中操控“梦之领域”；相传极少数的玉藻前可以觉醒领域，名为“幻想乡”；成年野衾的领域，则叫“暗之领域”。

食梦貘的领域展开是有条件的，玉藻前的领域并不是每个个体都拥有，八岐大蛇天上地下仅此一只，野衾的领域没有限定条件，也没有限定个体，只要成年，就一定会觉醒领域。

“暗之领域”展开后，范围受野衾妖力的限制，被“暗之领域”笼罩的不论人还是妖怪，都会失去五感，进入一片绝对静谧的黑暗，任由领域的主人宰割。

但由于野衾成年后，提升实力需要吸收暗影之力，导致为数不多的成年野衾全都去往深山老林找那种常年不见光的峡谷深洞窝着，即使行走人间，也与世无争，因为他们既不需要人的精魄血肉，也不需要妖怪的妖丹了。

八岐大蛇曾派手下去寻找成年野衾，希望说服他们加入自己一方，但野衾都对八岐大蛇提出来的合作条件不感兴趣，八岐大蛇一怒之下，几乎杀光了成年野衾，即使有野衾逃过一劫，也远远地跑去了北海道，从此消失在了本州岛上。

二宫在山洞里发现的这具成年野衾的遗骨，少说也死了一百多年了，不知道是怎么死的，但它死后，其“暗之领域”仍然没有完全消散，普通人进了山洞就会迷失方向，掉进山洞里向下的洞口摔死。

唯有二宫这种妖力深厚的犬神，才能凭着敏锐的嗅觉勉强找到遗骨的真正位置。

成年野衾是没有妖丹的，它们的妖丹，已经全部散在了自己的领域之中，一旦死了，一两百年之内，领域也就消失得无影无踪。

“那副骨头可真了不得，被收到盒子里封印起来之后，我才看清那山洞到底有多大，简直快要把山掏空了我跟你讲！到处都是陷阱！”二宫语气夸张，极尽炫耀，满脸都是“你看我多牛逼这样的情况下都能圆满完成任务”的嘚瑟。

“小和好棒，你都要什么报酬啦？”相叶笑眯眯地揉着二宫的脑袋，将他的一头短发揉得乱糟糟的，又笑眯眯地问他。

二宫对此没什么特别的反应，就任由相叶破坏他的发型。

“一群穷鬼，啥都没给！”说到报酬，犬神哀怨不已，随意拢了拢鸡窝似的头发，“但是活儿不能白干啊，我就把那副骨头给要过来了。”

“嗯？给我看看？”相叶十分感兴趣。

“送你了，随便研究吧，反正我拿着也没用。”犬神十分嫌弃地抛出一个比巴掌大点的方形小木盒。野衾本体太小，总共也没二两骨头。

“小和，”相叶叫住了要走的二宫，“给你这个，买东西还是存起来随你。”

阴阳师扔出了两片金叶子。

“你怎么突然这么大方了？”二宫狐疑。

“不要还我。”

“要！有钱不赚王八蛋，我走了回见！”手腕一翻金叶子一藏，二宫脚底抹油溜了。

相叶则掂了掂小盒子，起身离开了房间。

樱井翔提着一壶热水从房子后面的灶台那绕到门口的时候，正看见相叶从大门走进院子。

“雅纪？”樱井翔有些意外。

“小和刚才回来啦，送了我一样东西，但放我这儿也没什么用，我就给你送来了。”相叶解释了他出现在这里的原因，瞟到樱井翔手里的茶壶，他挑了挑眉毛，“你不是不爱喝茶吗？”

“壶里是热水，润说他拉肚子了……”

“妖怪还能拉肚子？”相叶瞪大了眼睛，随即想起来什么似的，又露出恍然大悟的神色，“哦——”

“你知道为什么？”樱井翔敏锐地觉察出了相叶的意思，赶紧追问。

相叶没回答，反而迈开长腿，三步并作两步来到房门口，伸着脖子闻了闻屋里的味道。

“果然是这样啊。”相叶自言自语。

“我说，雅纪你就别打哑谜了好不好？”樱井翔哭笑不得。

“下次你们两个再‘那个’了之后，你得让小润弄干净了再睡觉，在里面留一夜，妖怪也会拉肚子的。”相叶将樱井翔拽到一边，小声嘱咐。

虽然对方说得含含糊糊，但刚经历过一次性事的樱井翔还是听懂了，他的脸一下子就烧了起来。

“我，我明白了……雅纪，你，你是，这事你是怎么知道的？”樱井翔结结巴巴。

“小和因为拉肚子咬过我两回，后来我就知道了。”相叶有些不好意思，声音愈发的小了。

“哦，哦……你要把什么给我来着？”这要是继续说下去可就太尴尬了，樱井翔果断转移了话题。

“对呀，你看我正事都差点忘了。”相叶一拍脑门，从口袋里掏出来了一个小盒子。

“成年野衾的遗骨，给你。”相叶将小盒子递给了樱井翔。

樱井翔接过小盒子，看着它发起了呆。

片刻后抬头，相叶已经跨出了院门。

“谢谢你，雅纪！”樱井翔只来得及对着那个背影喊了一声。

相叶没有回头，只是挥了挥手，像是在告别，也像是让樱井翔不要在意。

转身回到屋子里，松本润已经睡着了。

轻手轻脚地放下水壶，樱井翔凝视着他的睡颜，过了半晌，又背过身去，摆弄着手里的小方盒子。

纤细轻盈的遗骨碰撞木盒，发出轻微的声响。

樱井翔那双看着盒子的眼睛，黑色的瞳仁，又悄悄扩大了一圈。

——TBC


End file.
